Forum:I'm sorry
Hey everyone this is Demakhis telling everyone that i will be leaving for a time till everything on this site is cleared up. I have noticed that pillars of this site have began to disappear. First it was Donut, then others left to. I have also seen the quietly of articles go oh say, in the toilet. But i'm not saying every article is bad, there are some amazing ones as well, but the point is that the long time users such as myself, G-23, RR, Rot, Ajax, 091, 077, LOMI (maybe not so much you LOMI) have started to edit less frequently. I will finish what i have started, but i will not join anymore RP, start any new articles or even talk to most of you. This is like ripping out a piece of me for a time but it is necessary, I believe for the survival of this wikia. If you want to know when i will return then ask G-23 in a couple of weeks, he might know. Again i say the pillars of this wikia are disappearing. I might try to start up half life fan fiction wikia, but don't count on it. Also i'm getting a 360 soon and then i will have live. So you might see me there. To quote Andrew Ryan "A man choose a slave does," i fear some of you have become slaves, and i am being a man, goodnight and good luck. This is --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 00:16, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Signing out Farewell, good luck to you too. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:50, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Aww, I wish you weren't leaving. :( And how have some of us become slaves? I don't quite understand that analogy. 02:02, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Dang Demakhis... I hope that you do good in real life! Have fun, and live life to the fullest. -- Your Worst Nightmare 02:28, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks everyone for the goodbyes and goodlucks, but i will be back, sometime when you guys have restored order to this wikia --SPARTAN-064, Demakhis 12:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Wait, what?! I've become less active?! I just added 70,000 words to my bloody second fan fiction! I'm still helping people fix their fanon as much as always! I'm ceaselessy working! Bah to you! --Ajax 013 16:07, 15 February 2008 (UTC) It has been an honor, old friend. OK, so not really old, since I've only been here half a year, but still. I shall never forget you, as your RP was my first. Good luck till we meet again. IF I ever get a chance to play live I'll look you up. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:24, 15 February 2008 (UTC) What do you mean "when you guys have restored order to this wikia?" We can't really impose any order, since we lack adminly powers, but order is already here. This sounds very cryptic. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:46, 15 February 2008 (UTC) He means the good old days, when we'd actually use real Halo stuff, be realistic, and fixing NCF pages.--'0'Ma11ey| Say mean things| My evil devices| ] ' 18:15, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Almost makes me feel like Luke Skywalker. I was the last of the old Guardians of Canon. Hey, that sounds like a good joke story! I think I'll make something about that. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:11, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :He'll be back... I know it. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:14, 15 February 2008 (UTC) He will be back, but only after he finishes that 1,000 word essay about.... something......=P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:46, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry to see you go. But as Ajax said, alot of the users you mentioned are still editing. Hope to see ya again some day. Oh, and bah! I didn't make the list! Joking. Spartan 501 04:01, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Yea I'm this close on leaving to. I feel to many people who havent read the books and only like the game because of multiplayer and just put up their spartan to try and impress halo fanon. I think I'm going to create my own forum/site that is supremely true to halo canon but its halo fanon. So if lets say another 5 articles that are just crazy and have nothing to do with halo come popping up I'm with Demakhis. SPARTAN-089 04:20, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Heh... check out mah Spartan I. Now if that's not more or less sticking with canon, then yeah... -- Your Worst Nightmare 04:21, 21 February 2008 (UTC) If only Donut THX 1138 were here to give us guidance...when he was here, everyone followed stated canon, the articles were under control, rogoue users were stopped - Halo Fanon's Golden Age, simply. And by the way, Sgt. johnson, your S-I are following canon perfectly. Cheers ('''DONUT, PLEASE, COME BACK AND BRING ORDER TO THIS SITE), To see a joke about our sad state of being, come see The Wars of Halo Fanon, a nice joke about our "wars" and "golden ages" and such. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:35, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Update: On My status I'm going to creating about three new stories just for myself and anyone who wants to read them. They will be in my Namespace, THey will just be to improve my writing skill. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 22:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Oh goody, stories! Which reminds me, I ought to make a story soon or continue on one...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) What? I haven't been here a long time? Nobody seems to remember ol' AR. Well, anyway, I'll miss you, like most of us will, Demakhis. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:05, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Thought I may not know you well, good bye. Also, i have to agree on what he said. People nowadays have been drifting away from the Halo Universe at some point. Not to say everyone but there are some articles which had very little significance in it. Oh well, "even if you are a stranger, I would still hold up with you" quote from my uncle... Ha ha ha, i give a hand to the admins or who ever thought of this Necros project thing, i owe a bit to this fan fiction site so i will help with the Necros project, but only in the RP sector. I will use some elites and a human faction. Ask me if you want to work with me and Spartan-077 email me at kpladsen@rsgc.on.ca because i want to work with you on something in the necros. But i will not write anything till about may when i will finally stop listening to mind numbing slipknot while playing either TF2 or Call of Duty 4. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 21:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Ummm, what If I don't have an email? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:07, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Well then, if you need to talk to him but lack e-mail, ask me. I have both his e-mails, his facebook, his MSN, he lives nearby, and he sits right next to me in school. No matter how hard he tries, he can never hope to escape me.=] --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 02:39, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Yokay, His messages travel through you and my messages travel through you. :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Man, poor Demakhis --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:35, 24 March 2008 (UTC)